


Will you still love me when I'm a monster?

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Lucifer e Chloe non sono più semplici colleghi, non sono amici, non sono fidanzati ma qualcosa nel mezzo.E' infilata in vari momenti della quarta stagione ma non è un vero spoiler, ognuno può vederci rimandi a praticamente qualsiasi stagione.E' una sorta di analisi del loro rapporto e di quello che c'è in quella testolina che si ritrova Lucifer e la conferma che sono anime gemelle, non importa cosa o come.





	Will you still love me when I'm a monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt 'Tempesta' e 'Dentro un tunnel' indetto da me stessa. Questa nona giornata si chiude con la deckerstar ed è la prima fic che pubblico su questa coppia. Negli anni non ho apprezzato quello che gli scrittori hanno fatto alla coppia ma la quarta stagione mi ha colta impreparata e ha completamente riacceso la miccia e quindi sono felice di averla scritta e spero di essere rimasta IC con i personaggi, spero vi piaccia :3

“Le tue mani sono sfregiate, Lucifer. Vieni qui.”  
  
Lucifer guarda giù e le vede tremare, piene di sangue non vogliono stare ferme.   
Cerca di allontanarsi da Chloe, di sfuggire al suo tocco. Sa che più ne fuggirà e più ci sarà più possibilità che le cicatrici scompariranno a differenza di quelle sulla schiena, incise a fuoco sulla sua parte angelica, la sua grazia. Solo che questa volta sa che quelle sulle sue mani si rimargineranno appena Chloe si allontanerà.   
“Lo sono fin quando tu sei qui, non sono davvero sfregiate. Non rimarrà nemmeno una cicatrice se tu te ne andrai.”   
Lei ha un’espressione colpevole e Lucifer si lecca le labbra in cerca di un conforto per lei, non sopporta di vederla  _ ferita. _ __   
“Ho bisogno di sapere che sono okay, ho bisogno di sapere che tu stai bene.”   
“Anche se l’altra volta riuscivi a stento a guardarmi? Non sono cambiato, Chloe. Sono lo stesso diavolo di due settimane fa, non cambierà solo perché adesso appaio umano. Le mie mani sanno di omicidio e per la polizia sarà pure legittima difesa ma non per me, io sono questo. Tu sei la mia debolezza ma non smetterò mai di essere questo, la mia vera natura.”   
Lei gli prende le mani, le afferra saldamente e se le porta in volto sporcandosi di sangue. Per Lucifer è un’immagine blasfema, è come sporcare un abito completamente bianco, non l’ha mai sopportato.   
Cerca di pulirla, di risanarla ma fa solo peggio.  _ Lui è il peggio. _ __   
__   
“Sì, era legittima difesa e tu sei così per colpa mia ma mi fido di te. Anche se le tue mani sono piene di sangue, io _ mi fido di te. _ __   
_   
_ __ ___

A Lucifer piacciono gli appostamenti per la prima mezz’ora se è divertente e un’ora se è particolarmente noioso.   
Se la sarebbe squagliata dopo mezz’ora scarsa se non fosse venuta giù una tempesta e loro non fossero stati dentro la macchina senza possibilità di uscire. E’ terribile al punto da far muovere la macchina da un lato all’altro facendo simulare il sesso che Lucifer aveva desiderato fare fin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati.    
Non è solo questo a fermarlo ovviamente ma l’aura terribilmente velenosa che si è instaurata tra loro appena lui è entrato in macchina. Sono settimane che la evita, si parlano a malapena e solo per lavoro. Ha sognato il viso pieno di sangue di Chloe più volte da quel momento e non riesce a guardarla se solo si ferma a pensarci.   
Potrebbe portare entrambi in un posto sicuro ma usare i suoi poteri in sua presenza è qualcosa che non riesce a fare.   
“Quindi… dobbiamo stare qui senza fare niente e visto che non possiamo seguire il caso non ci resta che parlare.”   
“Fingerò solo per un momento di odiare gli appostamenti.”   
“Tu odi gli appostamenti, Lucifer.”   
“Fingerò di non averti sentito. Dicevo che fingerò solo per un momento e se c’è solo una cosa che posso odiare di più è parlare, quindi ce ne staremo in silenzio finché la tempesta non passerà.”   
“Davvero vuoi passare forse ore a tenermi il muso come hai fatto le scorse settimane? E’ così che andrà avanti tra noi due d’ora in avanti?”   
“Troverò un modo per far funzionare il lavoro.”   
Chloe si gira, le occhiaie sono pronunciate e lui vorrebbe solo toglierle con il dito.   
“Non voglio che trovi un modo, voglio che torniamo ad essere una squadra.”   
La mascella si irrigidisce e può sentire affiorare la voglia di vomitare.   
“Credevo di potermi fidare di te ma mi sbagliavo.”   
“Puoi farlo, lo sai che puoi.”   
“Fino a quando non ti mostrerò la mia faccia e i miei poteri e poi dovrò affrontare il fatto che sei disgustata da me e che l’unica cosa, letteralmente  _ l’unica  _ che mi faceva sentire me stesso è solo un’altra bugia.”   
“Cos’altro devo fare per dimostrarti che stavolta è diverso, che posso accettarti, posso davvero?”   
Lucifer si gira e la guarda in viso per la prima volta da settimane.   
“Non puoi. C’è un limite a quante volte posso essere pugnalato, Chloe e tu le hai superate tutte, una dietro l’altra. Ogni volta che credo di poter essere vicino, di essere felice, di poter prendere una cosa per me, ecco che mi ricordano chi sono. La felicità è un diritto per tutti tranne che per me.”   
La tempesta e tutto il resto non importano più, Lucifer non la lascia nemmeno rispondere, con un colpo di ali se ne va prima che lei possa aprire la bocca.   
  
___  
  
  
“Le tracce finiscono qui e io entro.”   
“Un tunnel abbandonato e un serial killer in fuga, cosa mai potrebbe andare storto?”   
Chloe cerca di togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia quando si gira ad affrontarlo.   
“Ti preoccupi per me?”   
“E’ un lavoro durissimo credimi e tu me lo rendi difficile ogni secondo di ogni giorno.”   
“Allora entra con me così non dovrò fare la fine di una delle vittime di quegli horror che odi tanto.”   
“Certo che li odio, non hanno nè capo nè coda, io all’inferno so fare peggio di così.”   
Chloe accende la torcia ed entra, ignorandolo. Non hanno parlato della notte in cui Lucifer è volato via, Chloe pensa che lui sta venendo a patti con tutto quello che è successo fra di loro. Avvicinarla e poi allontanarla, essere di nuovo come prima e poi cambiare. Riesce a stento a non impazzire, Chloe ma capisce il suo turbamento, è come il suo. Spera che alla fine, dopo tutta quell’ambiguità, Lucifer tornerà a casa.   
  
I sensi di Chloe si attivano e lo spinge contro un’apertura nel muro, a riparo. Uno sparo l’ha liscia e sa di essere sulla pista giusta.   
“Ce l’abbiamo in pugno, è alle corde.”   
“Direi che sarà ora di chiamare Detective Douche, per far sapere a qualcuno dove potrà trovare i nostri corpi.”   
“Quanto sei divertente oggi, Lucifer. Mi sono persa per caso qualcosa?”   
  
Chloe cammina piano, metro dopo metro fino a seguire la luce proprio dentro il nascondiglio del loro serial killer.   
Lucifer vorrebbe dirle che è quello ad accadere negli horror e succede perché la vittima è così stupida da caderci.   
Non fa in tempo a dirlo che si sente buttato a terra, la testa che batte contro il cemento duro e perde la lucidità per qualche secondo.   
“LUCIFER!”   
“Chi avrebbe mai detto che la vittima designata fossi i--”   
Le mani attorno al collo gli impediscono di finire la frase. La loro colluttazione è veloce e rotolano avanti e indietro cercando di prevalere sull’altro.   
“Dannazione, non ho la visuale libera. Non posso sparare, non---”   
Lucifer cerca di liberarsi, non perderebbe contro un simile umano se lì non ci fosse Chloe. Se solo fosse un po’ distante, se solo fosse…”   
Si guardano, l’altro è sopra di lui e gli stringe il collo ma lui vede solo Chloe che potrebbe sembrare una vittima ma non lo è. Capisce all'istante, si conoscono da troppo tempo e ne hanno passate tante insieme, lui è il suo  _ partner. _ __   
__   
Si allontana ancora e ancora, corre dalla parte opposta e aspetta.   
Lucifer si libera e lo manda metri e metri lontano da lui.   
Chloe accorre e controlla il polso dell’uomo, è solo svenuto.   
Una mezz’ora dopo quando Dan arriva, lei continua a fissare il collo violaceo di Lucifer.   
  
___   
  
Chloe si sente avvolgere dalla sua musica appena esce dall’ascensore. E’ agitata e vestita elegante, come se ci fosse una festa. Si ricorda la volta in cui Lucifer era rimasto colpito da lei, ha praticamente riesumato lo stesso outfit.   
E ancora quando si guardano lei riesce a ritrovare lo stesso sguardo di meraviglia e non riesce a impedirsi di arrossire.   
  
“Bel lavoro, oggi.”   
Lucifer le sistema una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.   
“Questa è la volta in cui non mi respingi?”   
“Questa è la volta in cui ti confesso di essere innamorato di te ma non so altro, non so come farla funzionare, non so se mi fido e sono terrorizzato dal fatto che domani mi guarderai e sarai terrorizzata da me e--”   
“Per una sera sono un sacco di cose, fingerò che tu abbia detto solo la cosa più importante.”   
“Sarebbe?”   
“Quella del sono innamorato di te.”   
E’ Chloe a baciarlo questa volta, Lucifer la solleva quasi immediatamente e la poggia sul pianoforte, entra perfettamente nello spazio tra le sue gambe e tutto funziona. Funziona così tanto che a Lucifer non ricorda nessuna bugia, è solo vero e autentico.   
“Sei molto bella, stasera.”   
“Oh, sì?”   
“Sì, Chloe. Tu sei sempre bella e mi fai scomparire.”   
Lei sorride e continua a baciarlo e per la prima volta lui si sente inesperto e vergine, ma ancora di più per la prima volta capisce cosa vuol dire esserne contento, non sapere cosa ci sarà dopo.   
  



End file.
